Roach
The roach is a zerg ground unit in StarCraft II. Overview The roach is a particularly tough, armored breed which possesses a high-speed regeneration ability when burrowed. A roach is just slightly shorter than a terran wearing CMC armor.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 Roaches evolved from the fast-healing zantar slug of Garxxax and were in use by 2501, taking part in a battle on Shi.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Their ranged acid saliva attack is capable of penetrating neosteel and armor, and violently dissolving flesh on multiple entry points. This saliva is derived from the zantar slug and is expelled with considerable force through the muscles that surround the roach's salivary glands—highly specialized striated ducts that produce a unique enzyme that weaponizes the creature's already corrosive saliva. If pressed into close quarters, roaches use scythe-like blades on their backs to dispatch the enemy. The hardness of these scythes allows roaches to scythe through neosteel and armor with ease. The roach's metabolism is ten times greater than that of the zantar slug (increased through assimilation), and gained the ability to quickly regenerate even the most grievous wounds when burrowed. This is through a process known as osmotic epithelium.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The absorption of soil compounds, especially rare earths and metals, has allowed roaches to develop extremely thick carapaces. Some Dominion scientists have theorized that the roach is not immune to the ravages of its acidic body fluids, and the creature's potent regeneration capabilities ensure tissue integrity in spite of constant corrosion. The Leviathan Brood roaches are known to be incredibly aggressive due to vespene exposure.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void''. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 After the ascension of Zagara to supreme ruler of the swarm, Abathur was ordered to continue to experiment with the roach genome in a continuing pursuit of perfection. This resulted in variant strains of the roach.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Tactics One on one, few are capable of taking on a roach and winning.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Roach. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-20-08. They are deployed when zerglings start to be thinned out and are sometimes supported by infestors.Overview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 When paired with zerglings, they can be nearly unstoppable against marines bereft of siege tank or bunker support.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Roaches are nearly impervious to small-arms fire, and nigh immune to flame-based weapons, and explosives and artillery are a must for terran forces when these creatures are deployed. Game Unit |image=Roach SC2 Head1.gif |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=Roach SC2 Rend2.JPEG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role=Medium ranged creature |useguns=Acid Saliva |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological Ground |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=75 |energycost= |costgas=25 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=19 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Roach warren |hotkey=R |speed=*2.15 (4.2 with Glial Reconstitution) **3.41 on creep (5.36 with Glial Reconstitution) *Burrowed 2 (2.6 under creep) (WoL/''HotS''), 3.14 (4.08 under creep) (LotV) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x 1.3 |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=145 120 (Heart of the Swarm campaign only) |hpregen=*0.2734 *5 (burrowed) *10 (burrowed with Tunneling Claws) |armor=1 |gun1name=Acid Saliva |gun1strength=16 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.43 |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name=Claws |gun2strength=16 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.43 |gun2range=0.1 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+2 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The roach is a ranged unit, giving it added utility at choke points.Karune. 2008-04-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 34. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-08 The roach rises slightly when it attacks.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the [[phoenix] and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping.] Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. It also has a melee attack that it, like the hydralisk, performs at close range for the same damage as the ranged attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Roaches are strong against hellions, s, and s, and weak against MMM, immortals, and ultralisks. Thors, stalkers, and s also pose a strong threat to roaches due to their bonus damage against armored targets. They have no anti-air attack. Roaches inherit the roles of medium attacker and ambusher from the original StarCraft's hydralisk and lurker. To compensate for its lack of anti-air attack, it is common to see roaches combined with hydralisks. A common strategy is for roaches to absorb damage while hydralisks deal it.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm In the campaign of Heart of the Swarm, roaches may be evolved into either corpsers or vile roaches after completing the required evolution mission. Upgrades Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, the roach gains the ability to mutate into a ravager, a specialist artillery unit.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Co-op Missions Zagara is able to summon sacs of roaches with timed life in Co-op Missions. Otherwise, roaches are exclusive to Abathur and Dehaka. Abathur is able to evolve his roaches into ravagers, and they upgrade to the vile strain when he reaches Level 14. Additional upgrades for roaches and ravagers are unlocked when Abathur reaches Level 4. Upgrades Roach Strategies On normal and rush maps, roaches are well suited for the early and mid-game.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 Zerg vs Terran A roach/baneling combo is very powerful against terrans, as the roaches will soak damage, enabling the banelings to get close to the enemy and deal their high damage attacks.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Zerg vs Zerg Roaches and zerglings are used early in ZvZ matches. Roaches are a more defensive unit compared to zerglings. Cost for cost, roaches win against zerglings at chokepoints but lose in open areas. Later in the game, numerous roaches can defeat numerous zerglings even in open areas.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. As a game progresses, a roach/hydralisk combo can defeat a zergling/mutalisk combo. Zerg vs Protoss Roaches are a great way to defend an early expo against 2 Gate push. Mass overwhelming roaches is also quite strong against a fast teching opponent, even one who goes air. Use roaches to soak up colossus damage until ultralisks or air units can support. General 200px|thumb|Concept art Roaches, coupled with their speed and burrow move upgrades, make great harassment units at exposed bases. Roaches are a great staple unit and have great value for cost, but take up control quickly. In direct encounters with enemy armies of equal supply, mass roach is more likely to lose. Development Achievements Special Roach Strains *Corpser *Leech (cut content) *Primal roach *Prowler (cut content) *Scavenger (cut content) *Vile Gallery File:Roach HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Roach variants in Heart of the Swarm: vile variant (left) and corpser variant (right). File:NormalRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|A roach skin. File:EvolvedRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|Evolved roach skin. File:EvolvedRoach LotV Head 1.jpg|Evolved roach portrait. File:LeviathanRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|A Leviathan Brood roach skin. File:Roach SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|A Leviathan Brood roach portrait. References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds